Luke Shadowdust
35 BBY- 22 BBY :Lukes childhood Quotes from Luke Shadowdust: Calling me simple is a big mistake -Luke Warning bounty hunters I will help end this war, and I will die trying to survive. -One of lukes political speeches. Don't give up hope, or theres always a better chance. -Luke speaking to some Larcon legioners. Fear? Hatred? Anger? I know no such things. -Luke speaking to Dooku on his encounter. Your not my family, and you never were, you never will. My trust is with Leshaak and Larcon legion, and theres no more to that. -Luke speaking to the bounty hunters that raised him half his life. Someday I will avenge what you did to my family, and you'll be sorry! Your lucky im a jedi, so I wont do it, but your unlucky of what im capable of. -Luke speaking to the group who most of his family, wwhen he was about to hate but controlled himself. The start Luke ran through the barono pains at the close section of Alderaan. He kept running, not stopping, Unaware of the things behind him. Each step got him closer to victory and farther from home, where he knew he didn't belong. He held onto his cross bow as he ran. soon he made it to the forest that was at the center of the planet." He stopped and looked behind him and knew he had to keep going or die. He took his far-vision goggles and looked. The bounty hunters that raised him for years were after him. He started to run again, panting and gasping for breath. He thought he lost them, but kept running until he reached a cliff. He stopped fast and saw the pebbles and gravel fall deep down the dark cliff. Avert the bottom of it was a cold river that they called "Death Drop". He turned and saw the bounty hunters. Then he looked back down. He closed his eyes and dropped. The bounty hunters had just saw him when he did this and had just arrived. When Luke was half way down, he opened his eyes as he fell onto the river. Landed onto a raft, though, and he landed right on his feet. "HAHA! TRY TO GET ME NOW, COWARDS! IM TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU!" Luke yelled. He paddled to the plains and started running again. He kept running until he saw a speeder. But once he got on it, he saw a man come up to him. " You know, it is unpolite to steal" He said. "Sorry, I, um , I have to run away from the bounty hunters." "Come with me" He said. Luke wasn't so sure, until he found out the man was a jedi. Luke in training I just need to know what happened to my parents, if you know, please. -Luke speaking to Jo'kov Grasslands of Alderaan "We almost had him!" said a bounty hunter. "Don't worry," said there leader. "I put a tracking device on him. he'll be sorry he ran away.""Isn't it kind of cruel we killed his parents?" Said one of the bounty hunters. "Quiet or you next! Besides Im training someone named Shira to take his place. "The master mind grinned evilly... Coruscant Jedi Council "Slowly and calm, Luke. Jedi are very calm." Jo'kov said. Luke held his training sabre in front of him. The training droid started to shoot sting blast every 30 seconds, and Luke deflected most of them. "You did well Luke. Make sure your using the force to guide, not your eyes or ears." Jo'kov walked out the room. Luke looked at the door. "Master? What happened to my parents?" He asked curiously. Jo'kov looked very shocked. " Meet me tomorrow, ok? you'll continue your training."" please don't change the subject. what happened?" "Ill tell tomorrow," said Jo'kov looking back. Luke looked confused. All of a sudden, he heard a beeping noise. It got faster and faster. Then it was one contionous beep... Coruscant Main security streets "Luke is here" said the leader. "Who's ready to blast some jedi?" he asked. "Wait, sir, jedi outnumber us by a million, we cant possibly take him."" your right, we'll need a better plan and an army, an Empire." He said, walking to the ship. Luke vs hunters I wont end you now, some day I will avenge for my family. Coruscant Padawan Dorms It was early in the morning when Luke woke up. He got out his bed and changed to his dark tunic. When he when out in the main hall to get to the training center, he heard a noise. He followed it and it led to the Hanger. It seemed to be a high-pitched beeping sound. Luke saw where it came from: His training boots. how did I forget to take them... he thought picking them up. But when he did, the beeping got faster, than it exploded. The activity blew him back Into a ship and his foot hit a button that closed the ship. struggling with buttons, he pushed one and the ship took off. "Uh oh..." Luke panted. He found himself out in hiper space. "Maybe this button is reverse!" He said clicking a button with a speed arrow. All of a sudden, the starfighter went into hiper space. "Holy dandruff!" Yelled Luke as the inertia dragged him back. then the ship slowed down. He found him self at his homeplanet: Alderaan. First Steps Alderaan Borano valley Luke landed on a valley top. He got out and Took a look through the landscape and remembered it. It was close to the area he ran away from the bounty hunters, but it was where his life started, with his real parents. His father was a Jedi in the old republic, and he married Rosa. That was all he remembered, when he was only three. I must find out what happened to them... he thought. He knew that the only people he knew who could tell him where the bountys, who he hated that moment, and Jo'kov, who could see through the force. But Luke new one day he can do that too. Luke walked through and got close to the village. He remembered people there, but knew it was 4 years since he last saw them. When he entered the village, he saw that it was different than before. He saw a lot of poor and rich, the poor asking for help, and the rich selfishly boasting in front of them. That's when he remembered a hut: The bounty's hut. crept beside the window and could hear them speaking. "Once we're done, we'll get the army and take back Luke!" They all cheered and got blasters. " An adopt reunion for me? Im sure I didn't get an invitation!" Luke said through the window, and they heard. " Get him!" Said their leader. "Oh no..." Said Luke , running. He force leaped onto a hut and started jumping on from another, with the others shooting stun blast at him. weaks or strengths Luke jumped off a hut and tured. He forced the bounty hunters up, although his force was little weak so they escaped. Luke kicked a blaster from a bounty and started blasting. When Luke got to his ship, he hoped in. He randomly clicked a button which closed the ship and it took off. He landed in coruscant and it was almost evening. "Where were you?" Asked Jo'kov. "Ship rehab" Replied Luke. Clone Wars This is a new hope. With clones on our side, the separatist will be defeated. -Luke's thoughts during the battle of Geonosis It was two years since Luke's encounter with the bounty hunters and his training was complete. Luke turned 13 a month earlier. Luke flew his starship to geonosis with other jedi since every jedi got a signal that to come save Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala. Luke arrived second after Mace Windu, and hid in the croud arena. Mace ignited his saber across Jango. Seconds later, every jedi ignited their sabers and sliced geonosians. Droids started to enter the arena, Shooting one blast after another. The jedi started slicing and reflecting blast. Luke sliced a droid, and forced one into another. "Look out!" Luke heard. A really big reploser blast was shot from a cannon, and Luke was tackled to the ground, who was about to get hit. he looked at the boy and saw that it was the well known Lan Phaseripper. Count Dooku called the droids back, but Mace and the jedi refused to surrender. Just then, master yoda and clone troopers came in gunships, air striking the droids. Luke and the other jedi hopped on, and they headed for the Death star, while Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme went after Dooku. The clone piloted to the Death Star and landed. " Fire when ready!" Luke commanded. "Yes sir," The pilot said. "They focused all fire on the rising death star, then all fire was blasted from many gunships and it blew down to the ground, leaving a tremendous dust storm. "Good work men." Jo'kov said walking up to the ship After the battle, Luke found out about the new army. He knew that this meant war will be won soon. He sensed that the war will be ended with the help of the clones. 22 BBY -19 BBY: Wars until great jedi Purge Cruiser Invaders During the end of 22 BBY, Pule became knighted and as his gift, he has a cruiser. Luke enjoyed it and hired some clones to work with them, encluding Arc trooper commander Blade. Everything was fine until They heard a " BOOM! The code red signals offed and clones transfered to the hanger. Luke and some clones pilots headed in space to are whats going on. They traveled all around the cruiser bit no one saw a thing.But the clones found themselves against battle droids. Blade barrel rolled and aimed with his blaster. Finnally, Luke and the others saw the case to all This. " Hold them off!" luke said. He and the clones blasted the droids. Blade and the others blasted the droids inside the hanger. Luke blasted a Droid ship and it hit through the sheild and into the cruiser. Luke and the others blasted the remaining droids and the debris showers dell in space. " what saw that all about?" A clones asked. " i dont know, check-in for tracking devices. The CIS is up to something, i know it..." Undercover "This war can be ended with ths talent. The republic needs s spy." ''-Luke speaking to Mace Windu'' It was 22.9 BBY when Luke made the descision to become a spy for the republic. He didnt tell anyone, because he knew that if he told, it would blow his cover and the sith will find out. He knew that if he had a different identity while undercover, then people wont know he was a jedi. He chose the name: Fury Ordo for people will think he was mandalorian and a bounty hunter. His first mission was kinda simple: Fury would spy on Master Steve and his army, then change to Luke and report to Leshaak( Since at that time they were in war). However, Luke wont say anything about him spying, He'd say that he overheard them. Thats when Luke's lifelong career began: republic spy. Secrets of the bounty hunters Master Steve Luke got a teleporting device that he would use on his mission. He teleported to the Gold Legion base, where the bounty hunters with Steve used as the base. Luke got his visor on and changed his hair to a smooth upper cut. He had a darksaber on his mandalorian utility belt. He overheard what the Legion planned. "Alright," Spoke steve. "What we're gonna do is tommorow evening, we will all fly to the legion base that i know how to acces to, and we will blow through the walls and destroy the base, flipping things over with grenades and shooting some legioners." He said fist pumping. Everyone else started cheering and fist pumping. Luke came in the room. "Hello, I'm Fury Ordo. I couldnt help but form an alliance with you." "How'd you get in?" Asked a member. "I was able to hack into it. that's what im good at, my skills will help against Larcon Legion. Stealth "Alright. Aliance accepted. Meeting closed." Steve said. Fury left first, but turned. He saw mandalorians in the team that knew something was up. "Whats the big idea?" One asked. The two mandalorians planned to leap on Fury and attack. Fury was fast and blocked their fist and used his jetpack to the top of the base. They followed, but Fury blasted their jetpacks and it exploded, but they jumped off it before it did. Fury ran to a corner and used the teleportation device. The other ones turned and didnt see him. "I dont trust him..." One of the said. "But he said his name is Fury Ordo, he must be one of us," The other replied. Fury teleported to coruscant, changed to his jedi gear, then ported to LL base. Information When Luke ported to LL base, he went to squad meeting and had his real aliance with Leshaak and Larcon Legion. "Greetings everyone. Gold Legion contains:Master Steve, Miles Shadowdust, Blake..." Luke didnt hear the rest. Is it true? Miles , my brother? no, it cant be true. It cant! Luke t''hought in his head. "Are you okay?" Whispered Lan. "I ...I dont know." "Everyone got the plan?" Asked Leshaak. "Sure. " Everyone said. "Good, meeting dismissed." He said. Luke started to have a headach, so he went to the medic station. When he went, He remembered that his father was a jedi, like him in the old republic. But then he remembered that an intruder came in. They started talking to his parents, his parents trying to nagotiate. Then a crimson flash appeared and his parents fell and met the ground. Luke and his brothers screamed, some of his brothers and sister met with their parents again. Luke and his brother Miles tried to run, but to late. Once had, all gone Luke and Miles tried to run, but the bounty hunters took the two brothers into a Ship and took off. There were three other siblings that survived to his day, but when Luke and His brother Miles were being raised by the bounty hunters, Luke ran away soon but his but his brother miles was older by 10 years, so he got used to the ways of the bounty hunter. Luke remembered all he had, his parents Mary and Jer'ad Shadowdust. His 5 other siblings: Miles, Dasa, Charlenda, Matthew, and his closest brother Arran. His mother and father had a huge adobe, which was closest compared to a castle in their village. But all they had was gone. Charlenda and Matthew died with his parents. Luke bursted into tears. ''I need to help Miles, he's the oldest,strongest, and possibly now the most challenging man the whole galaxy. If i compete with him, he'll kill me! I must talk sence. ''Luke thought. He went to his ship and flew back to the base. Brother vs Brother: Battle of faith After Luke's problematic flashbacks, Luke realized something. He flew to the Gold Legion base and then passed a couple of miles (Get it? Heh,heh no? Ok.) until he reached his brothers palace-like home filled with guards. Luke sliced through the doors and force puched it open and walked up. The gurads aimed at Luke as Miles turned."Well,well. My fifth brother and last, weakest sibling.Weapons down, I have him." he says taking a stand. "You dont have to be like this" Luke said. "Be like what? I'm an almighty person! CAN YOU FEEL ME?!" Miles said using the force with an earthquake-like force. It was so strong which made Luke fall back. A tear came down Luke's face. ''My own brother wll be like this? ''Luke thought. "You completley underestimate me, brother. I dont want to do this." Luke said. "Weak coward..." Miles said laughing. "Kill him." The guards started to aim and shot. " THAT'S IT!" Luke yelled leaping in the air, force pounding them. Luke blasted Miles' throne, the top of it breaking ,almost falling ontop him. Miles took his rifle and blasted at Luke, which he dodged every blast. He took a grenade and blasted a big hole through the wall, which he climbed through. He climbed to the roof, his brother following. Luke took out his lightsaber and Miles took out a darksaber. The wind blew Luke's hair covering his eyes. Miles leaped at him and dueled. Luke blocked every slash and kicked Miles. He forced him up and pulled him down. Miles threw a grenade at him, sending him flying. Luke fell to the edge as his brother leaped in the air, about to stab, but Luke forced Miles off the building into a tree. Miles was knocked out, With Luke tying him to the nearest tree. "Im sorry..." Luke whispered. The guards blaste at Luke, but he ran away acrobatically. Larcon Legion had victory during the battle . Legion of spies sometime near the beginning of 21 BBY, Luke discovered that A violent and challenging bounty hunter named Shira Validwar was beginning to become a feared menace in the galaxy. She was knowned having several targets at a time and would never ever quit. Luke searched for this threat and knew she must be stopped. He knew that he needed to have more than a spy, he needed a squad. He heard recently about the "Spy Squadron", So he qualified to join it. In one of their meetings, They talked about stopping Shira and her forces. They went to a peace arena where many squads, guilds, and teams of people who wanted to alliance against Shira. Luke signed to take a speech. Peace speech The time for Lukes speech came. He came up to the stage with his best posture so people will take him seriously. "Hello. Luke Shadowdust here, young jedi of the republic. We all formed here because of a new threat: Shira Validwar. We can't stop her if we don't take charge in this issue. Never give up hope. Theres always a chance." Another competitor came up and started to prepare his argument. "Well said, Luke. But I'm afraid your so-called '''To Be Continued...' On The Run "I am not the one! You have the wrong person!" "Thats always what they say. Your coming with us" ''-''Luke/Fury Arguing with the local police. It was a month after Luke's Peace Speach. Luke got into his spy gear so he could spy on Shira and her alliances. Luke used a device that made him invisible so he could get through the croud and wont be suspicious. When he got out the Jedi Academy, he turned off the invisable device and powered his jetpack. "Hold It right their!" Said a local police. Luke pretended to not here him an flew up a building with his jetpack. "Sir, we got an outlaw on the loose. Looks mandalorian, I need back up." The police said on his transmitter. Luke ran on the top of the building, jumping from one to another. Did i loose him? ''He thought He turned and saw nobody. He turned foward again and saw more police! He ran and jumped building to building. He broke into a window, the glass shattering his helmet. One the police started to shoot as Luke ran, until he saw a jump that was to far across, even for his jetpack fuel! He stopped fast, seeing some gravel fall to the low surface. He turned around and the poilice were catching up. He felt as when he was a child when he ran away from the bounty hunters, but now, he is in the same situation. He leapt down and landed on his feet and pounded the ground once. There was an earthquake-like reaction. Luke got away and Took his ship out of coruscant. Fury Ordo ''I know no one of that name. I am Fury Ordo -Luke telling villagers he is Fury. Luke flew to Alderaan after being chased by the local police men. When he landed in his old village, he ran to what seemed to be his old home. But when he got there, it was a pile of burnt down wood. A villager came over noticing Fury/Luke. "Are you one of the?"The old widow asked. "No, I come in peace." "Come with me," She said. She led him to an old hut. Reunion " You will take off your helmet..." She told Luke. In a daze, Luke said" I will take of my helmet..." And he did. "Luke. Is this the path you chose? A bounty hunter?" She asked. He was wondering how she knew his name. "No, I'm a jedi. But I'm not really a bounty hunter. Who are you?" Luke asked. "Your grandmother. Finnaly, Our youngest is home! Come out! Come out!" She said. Some older people came, And then Luke recognized them, especially the oldest. Arran, Mary, and Miles, the survivors in the family. Luke ran over and hgged them all, for the first time in ten years. Rookies We are bound to win this war, no matter any cause -Luke to his men on Felucia. In 21.9 BBY, the separatist built a base northwest of the Felucian Sarlacc. It was defended by tanks, droids, and highly armed defence droids, and heading west meant more droids in the way. Meanwhle, in the Felucian republic outpost, Luke and trained rookes were preparing for battle. the number of them where 24. "We fight together. we are brothers, and we are united." Said Arc trooper Blade. "We are bound to win this war, no matter any cause, but no matter what, we're united." Luke said. The 24 men marched into the fields. "We all have the plan" Luke reassured. They all ran toward the western perimeter. droids were in bound, so the troopers started blasting them with their rifles. Luke sliced droids two by two, but droids kept coming in from the east direction. Blade blasted many droids, but soon his arm was blasted and it knocked him down. two rookies saw this and pulled him over to a felucian plant as cover. They were medics, and they healed Blade. Blade got up after a while and was a little rusty, but felt better. They kept forwarding until they reached the base. Luke headed for the tanks and deences while the clones headed inside. But the enterance was guarded by a very defenced droid. The clones started shooting it, but the super droid blasted two clones and knocked them out. A rookie saw this and aimed his grenade at the droid, but the a droideka shot the clone. He fell, but the grenade flew into the air. Luke saw the grenade, so he forced it into the door, blowing it open. The explosion hit the droids near them, and the clones fell back just in time. They entered. "Alright, lets blow this up!" Blade said. They all placed mines in and ran out. Luke stabbed a tank in a weak spot and ran just in time. The base exploded, and since Luke stabbed all the tanks, they exploded too. When they arrived they all rejoiced. attack on above iceberg III "It is my duty to stop this ordeal, along with many others on this mission. I accept. -Luke accepting the mission I on ice berg III Luke was told that the Mon Calamari system was being taken over in the separatist commands. He accepted the mission on Ice berg III and flew to the Mon Calamari system. He then saw a sepretist fleet and flew to it immediately, along with other clones and jedi. When Luke flew toward it, he commanded" All fire on turrents of the fleet. It is the only thing stopping us right now." Luke and the others flew directly toward the armed defences of the fleet. They shot the turrents and the derbis fell down to the ice bergs. "Alright sir. Ready to have some fun?" A clone said. "You bet I am" Luke said pushing heavy fire buttons. They blasted torpedo on the main area. The others had to back up for safety, but Luke flew directly to it. "Sir! You could die going through that!" A clone warned. Luke kept heading toward it and found the center of the fleet. He fired a torpedo at the center of the fleet, and flew out the way just in time for the whole fleet to go down. Captured It was 21.12 BBY when Luke had a distressed call coming from Mustafar. He flew there and landed at where he heard the distress, but saw nothing. All he saw was scraps of wood. "Strange...this is where it came from." Luke said. He heard a sound that came closer, and his instincts told him to turn, but when he did a speeder bike came flying past him and was about to hit him. Luke fell back just in time. The speeder charged back at him and the rider grabbed him. Luke struggled to get off, but when he was about to let go, the rider punched him and knocked out. A few hours later, he woke up in a cage, Along with some other people. His lightsaber wasn't in sight, and his utility belt was empty. Luke saw a group of twi'leks and zebracks. Meeting Ashley Luke tried to force push the bars open with all his might. "Need help, blonde? That door needs a girl's touch." Said a girl in the corner. She threw a grenade at a bar. "Step back, blondie." She said. Luke stepped back. A small explosion occurred and blew up the bars pushed Luke back. The Gaurds came in and aimed at the girl. Luke force Lifted them and threw them back knocking them out. "Didn't catch your name..." Luke said, running up to the exit. "Its Ashley Rennecamp" She said following. The other Innocents jumped out and escaped. When they came out Motion sensors touched them. Luke and Ashley Quickly evacuated the innocents. When they were about to jump out, Someone grabbed them. Luke turned and saw that he was a tall man. He was hooded and threw them both at the wall. "Nice knowing ya, blodie. For like, 5 minutes." She said smiling. "NO!" Luke yelled jumping at the man. He kicked him, but Luke was only 14 so his kick was weak. The man forced Luke up force choking him. Ashley slide and kicked the man, releasing Luke. The man took out a curved red saber and took off his hood. Luke recognized him: Count Dooku. Luke Back Flipped to a counter and saw his sabers. He ignited it and was about to attack, but the building began to rumble. Luke realized it was a ship and it began to fly up. "Ashley go!" Luke yelled backing up from Count. Ashley looked back at him and jumped. Luke flipped up and kicked Count's head. He jumped out as well and saw that they were many feet in the air. Luke saw Ashley and saw that she couldn't make the jump, although Luke could. He caught her in mid-air and landed on his feet. Ashley smiled and Luke smiled back as she placed her down. Luke found out she was in the senate. Luke dropped her at the senate building. Larcon Legion n 20 BBY, Luke Joined the republic squad Larcon Legion. He was assigned as squad trooper, so Luke used blasters most in his new squad. His first mission was to go to Carlac and find the enemy that kept many villagers hostage. General Lan Phaseripper, Commander Jacob Bladestorm. Luke already knew this was a good squad and a good vhoice of joining from how many people rushed to greet him. crash landing The the commanders and generals who were assigned for the mission aboarded a transport ship to get to the planet Carlac. The pilot headed into hiper drive and arrived at the snowey planet. "Alright, we are gonna be landing so-" he didnt get to finish because the ship was hit. "What was that?" Lan asked. The pilot was about to turn the ship when Jacob yelled "It's Death Watch!" ''Almost to easy. ''Luke thought. But the Death Watch weren't done there. They blasted the Transporter and its engine blew. "WERE GOING DOWN!" Luke yelled grabbing on to a pole. "Before we hit, Send our corordinates to Leshaak!" Lan yelled "I think its too late for all that" Luke said. The ship hurled down to the planet in 72,000 miles per hour in hot speed. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO JUMP OUT THE SHIP" Jacob said getting near the exit. They jumped out including the pilot and landed just in time, as the ship exploded blowing everyone back and knocking them out. A few minutes later they woke up began to walk to the Village. The wind blew the snow around making it even colder for the squad. Carlaac The squad gatthered. Danz, a commander in LL, took out a temperature measure on the planet. "We have to get this over with in ten minutesor we'll be burried by the blizzard!" The four Legioners ran as fast as they could. "Sorry I wasnt able to see the ship earlier, its not easy piloting!" Danz said as they ran. When the wind started to push hard as five minutes passed. It was as if a tornado was forming in the cold planet. The Legioners made it in 5 minutes. "Lets get this over with and free the hostages." Lan ordered as they fowarded the gate. Jacob Got a grenade and blew it weak, enough for Luke to force push the big gate. "Its the republic! Get em!" General Lan Split up with Luke to distract the death watch while Danz and Jacob freed the hostages. Many soldiers came every corner. Luke blasted many and got used to the blasters. Lan sliced many oof them and force pushing alot ,out numbering Luke by alot. "No wonder they call him a general" Whispered Luke. He grabbed his lightsaber from his utility belt, but it was shot out his hands along with Lan's. The two jedi where out numbered and circled, but they were not done yet. Danz and jacob saw what was happening, so they quikcly freed the hostages even faster. Luke flipped in the air and pounded the ground once. The reaction caused many to fall. Lan Punched a Soldier killing him, While Luke kneed A Night owl and throwing him to the ground. While Luke and Lan faught, they looked up and saw a ship in mid air. It was Leshaak! They all jumped in, but the Death watch weren't done yet. Many of them flew with their jetpacks after the ship. "Can this go faster?" Luke asked. The ship flew into space, the death watch men stopped since getting passed the atmosphere was basically suicide without a ship. Suspicion on mustafar A week after The legions hostage rescue, Luke contacted Commander Rio Ice for training support. Rio said he'd be there right away, but his voice was shackey. He also said that he may be late, for maybe a day, and he looked back while saying this, then hung up. Look felt suspicion down his spine. He ran toward an alarm systemand pressed it hard. code red formed on the Larcon cruiser. General Lan Phaseripper was the only one else that was availible in the cruiser, since a group had to be led by a general or Leshaak. Luke explained everything and Lan understood perfectly. The two jedi blasted off to where Rio's corordinates were: Mustafar. Rescue Lan and Luke landed on The lava planet mustafar. "Rio's corordinates are this way." Luke said pointing north. They walked for a minute. they sall a very tall building that blocked the corordinates directions.It was very big and wide, with 6 stories tall statues. "You think he is in here?" Luke asked. "I dont know, Only one way to find out, we sneak in." They walked two the front of the building and noticed two gaurds, guarding the enterance. Luke noticed what to do. He walked up and said "You will let us pass," Luke said waving his hand back and forth. "I---I will let you pass" They said letting them in. The door slid open and a hallway was leading straight to A main hall. Luke and Lan crept passed prison doors and through an office. They made it past, or they thought... Lan was being forced in the air, getting choked. Luke turned and saw Assaj Ventress. She threw Lan into a wall and Kicked Luke across the floor. Lan got up and ignited his lightsaber. He started attacking Ventress, but she flipped in the air and jumped threw a Closing gate."Come on! Hurry!" Lan said as he and Luke ran for it. They slid passed theee door as it slammed down closed. "They got up and ran after Ventress. She pulled a lever and it flipped Rio in the air. He was caged on the ceiling, with a cable holding it. Be neath the cage was a pit of lava. Assaj had a button in her hand. "If you join me and my master Count Dooku, Rio wont die, but he'll have to suffer in my prison. If you dont, he dies." Luke knew there was no way out this. Lan tripped Ventress and the button flew in the air. Luke Leaped over Lan and Caught it, then threw it in the lava distroying it. Ventress grinned. "FOOLS. NOW HE WILL DIE THERE AND NEVER COME OUT. " The cage began to lower. Luke ran across the room to the cage, but ventress forced him in the air aand threw him near the lava. "Lan and Ventress saber clashed, as the Cage began to lower. Luke sliced the cage open and Rio jumped out. he ran to Ventress and kicked her in the head and knocked her out."Should we arrest her? Anakin probably would call for excecution" " Lock her in her own prison" Lan said. Takeover on Umbara Shadowtech Sith Temple Showdown Death Watch The Duel Games Speeder Bike Ultimate Race Felucia Survival Lightsaber Dueling Final Challenge Helping The Exiles Crisis Ziro Attack Cruiser Taking down Mustafar Count Dooku Legendary Larcon Legion Category:Outlaw Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Larcon Legion Category:Strength Of Many Category:Spy squadron Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Category:Spy